Jenny
by Mala1
Summary: Jen's life in New York before she arrives in Capeside. Final Chapter is up. Please R&R. COMPLETED!!
1. Jenny

Title: Jenny  
  
Part: 1  
  
Author: Chantal aka Mala Website: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
Rating: M  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Jen's life in New York before she arrives in Capeside  
  
Category: Jen/Drue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Author's Note: Please R&R  
  
  
  
"Jenny, Jenny," an incessant voice kept calling out to her.  
  
Jennifer Lindley moaned softly and pulled her arm away from whoever was tugging on it. All she wanted to do was sleep, why wouldn't they let her sleep.  
  
"Come on," the voice said again.  
  
Jen moaned louder as she was lifted from the ground to her feet. She fell against the person lifting her and opened her eyes.  
  
"Drue!" she exclaimed as she tried to stand straight.  
  
"Jenny, I'm taking you home. You should be in bed," Drue Valentine said patiently.  
  
"Drue, leave me alone. I'm fine," Jen said, falling against him again.  
  
Drue sighed with irritation. He wished he hadn't let her leave the club with that guy. He knew she would get into trouble.  
  
Drue placed Jen's arm across his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist then walked her down the street to his car parked in a loading bay. He helped her into the car, buckled her up then jumped into his side.  
  
As he began driving, he looked over at Jen. She had closed her eyes and seemed to be sleeping.  
  
He drove slowly to her apartment, knowing that he was going to be in deep trouble. It was always that way. Jen would get wasted with some random guy and Drue would find her passed out. He'd take her home and her parents would assume it was he causing Jen trouble.  
  
Drue pulled his car sharply into Jen's apartment complex and helped her out of the car. He sighed loudly as she moaned again but let him carry her up to the apartment.  
  
The things he did for love.  
  
~*~  
  
Jen finished curling her hair and twirled in her brand new fire engine red mini-dress. She knew she looked hot and couldn't wait to see her new boyfriend's face.  
  
She slipped her feet into a pair of black stilettos then left her bedroom. She entered the kitchen and was surprised to see her mother cooking something at the stove.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jen asked as she opened the fridge door and surveyed the contents.  
  
"I'm making dinner for us darling," her mother answered.  
  
"I won't be home," Jen said as she pulled out a bottle of juice.  
  
"Why not dear? Your father will be home any minute. Let's have a nice family dinner," Helen suggested.  
  
Jen shook her head as she put the juice in her overnight bag by the door. She then rummaged through the cupboards.  
  
"I'm not interested in doing anything nice with that man you refer to as my father," Jen answered acidly. "He made it very clear yesterday what he thinks of me."  
  
Helen turned from the stove and looked sadly at her daughter's back.  
  
"Jennifer, he's just worried about you. I'm worried about you. You're going to get yourself killed," Helen said.  
  
Jen pulled a couple of bags of potato chips from the cupboard. She stood up straight as she faced her mother.  
  
"How can I get killed? I'm just having fun. I'm having fun while I still can," Jen insisted.  
  
Helen grabbed Jen's shoulders. Jen shook her hands off angrily.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Jen exclaimed angrily. "I don't need you telling me what to do. I can make my own decisions."  
  
"Jenny, please," Helen said weakly.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Jen shouted.  
  
She walked towards the front door and turned before leaving.  
  
"I won't be home tonight," she said shortly then walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was amazing, Jeremy" Jen said softly as she rolled over on the bed.  
  
"Mmm," Jeremy said as he climbed off the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jen asked him with a smile.  
  
She knew she was in love this time. Jeremy Howard was the man for her. "Thirsty," Jeremy answered as he left the bedroom.  
  
Jen rolled onto her side and closed her eyes dreamily. She wondered what Jeremy would say if she asked if she could live here with him. She knew she couldn't go back home. After Drue had taken her home the previous morning, her father had ripped her to pieces.  
  
Jen remembered bitterly the angry words and the scuffles. She'd been ready to punch him in the face.  
  
Jeremy came back into the room and began to get dressed.  
  
"Don't get dressed honey," Jen said seductively.  
  
"Jenny, it's over," Jeremy said as he stood up and pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
"What?" Jen asked, sitting up.  
  
"I had fun with you but it's not working out. Can you leave now?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jen shrieked.  
  
She climbed out of the bed and pulled her dress over her head.  
  
"You just had sex with me! How can you break up with me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It's not working out," he said again, as he backed away.  
  
"We've only been together for a couple of days," Jen said, advancing on him. "How can it not be working?"  
  
"It's just not. Now leave," he insisted.  
  
"I will not," Jen said, equally insistent.  
  
Jeremy marched over to her bag and threw her shoes and underwear into it. Jen raced up to him to stop him.  
  
Jeremy turned on her and gave her a backhander. Jen flew across the room and against the bed. She put her hand up to her lip and whimpered as Jeremy walked towards her.  
  
"Get out," he said.  
  
Jen looked up fearfully as he advanced on her again. She climbed to her feet and rushed out of the apartment. 


	2. The Plan

Title: The Plan  
  
Part: 2  
  
Author: Chantal aka Mala Website: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
Rating: M  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Jen forms a plan so she can leave her parent's apartment. Will it work?  
  
Category: Jen/Drue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Author's Note: Please R&R  
  
"Good God Jenny," Drue said as he let Jen into his mansion. "What happened?"  
  
He led her into the kitchen since he had a living room full of people.  
  
Jen sobbed as she sat down.  
  
"He hit me. He told me to get out of his house," she cried.  
  
Drue tried to get his head together as he brought Jen over a glass of water.  
  
"This is Jeremy I take it?" Drue asked.  
  
Jen nodded as she leaned forward and sobbed onto Drue's shoulder.  
  
"I loved him so much," she moaned.  
  
Drue rolled his eyes as he felt around in his pocked. Jen fell in love with a guy every week.  
  
Every guy except for him.  
  
He pulled out a small white pill and lifted Jen's head gently from his shoulder.  
  
"This will help you," he said as she took it gratefully from him and swallowed it.  
  
"I can't go back home," Jen said. "I can't live with them anymore."  
  
"What else can you do Jenny?" Drue asked. "I'd love for you to stay here but my dragon mother wouldn't allow it."  
  
Jen felt the pill start to take affect.  
  
"It's okay, I'll think of something," she said softly as she ran a finger down Drue's cheek. "I love you. You're my best friend."  
  
Drue smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Let me get you cleaned up then you can join the party. We're playing quick shots," Drue said.  
  
Jen smiled blissfully as she floated up the stairs after Drue.  
  
~*~  
  
Jen paced anxiously across the floor of the living room as she waited for Drue to arrive.  
  
Her plan had to work; it just had to. She'd put in a lot of groundwork with Drue over the past week. She was pretty sure he was ready to give himself to her.  
  
The doorbell rang and Jen hurried to answer it. She was wearing a gold halter-top and a black miniskirt. Her hair was piled on top of her head.  
  
"Well hello," Jen said, pretending to be shy as she opened the door.  
  
"You look beautiful," Drue said as he came inside carrying a brown paper bag.  
  
"What's this?" Jen asked as she took the bag from him. "Oh, Merlot!"  
  
"Only the best for my girl," Drue laughed and kissed Jen's cheek.  
  
"And I have whiskey. Your favourite," Jen said as she led him into the living room.  
  
Drue sat down as Jen brought in a couple of glasses and a bottle of coke. Drue began to pour white powder from a plastic bag into a straight line on the coffee table.  
  
"Is this the good stuff?" Jen asked as she sat down.  
  
Drue nodded as he passed her a small white stick. He leaned forward with his own stick and snorted up the powder.  
  
"Argh!" he exclaimed as he shook his head.  
  
Jen copied him and began to sneeze.  
  
"Woo," she said as her head began to get fuzzy.  
  
Drue poured them both a glass of the wine and they drank. Jen turned up the music on the stereo as she drank.  
  
After having another glass of wine, Jen stood up and began to dance. Drue laughed at her.  
  
"Come on Jenny. Let's go to the party. I'm ready for some fun," Drue said as he stood up.  
  
Jen walked over to Drue and pushed him back against the couch.  
  
"I have an idea of a different kind of fun," she said and began to kiss him deeply.  
  
Drue kissed her back and began to grope at her. As he tugged at her top, Jen pushed his hand aside.  
  
"Let's go upstairs," Jen whispered as she stood up and winked at Drue. Drue grinned happily as he followed her down the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
Jen forced a moan from her lips as Drue kissed her stomach. Her eyes lit up when she heard a faint click from the front door.  
  
Jen pushed Drue off her and jumped on top of him. She began to kiss and touch him as she heard footsteps on the carpeted stairs.  
  
The bedroom door was pushed open and an angry voice called out.  
  
"What's going on here?" Jen's father boomed as he stood at the open doorway.  
  
Drue immediately pushed Jen off him and struggled into his jeans. Jen wrapped the blankets around her.  
  
"Daddy," Jen whined as Drue pulled on his shirt.  
  
Drue looked absolutely petrified.  
  
"Drue get out of my house and don't come back," Mr Lindley said angrily.  
  
Drue nodded and ran out of the apartment without looking back.  
  
"You young lady can get dressed. Be downstairs in half an hour," he said as he walked away.  
  
Jen smiled to herself. This was it; she could feel it. It was her ticket out of this damn apartment. 


	3. Revenge

Title: Revenge  
  
Part: 3  
  
Author: Chantal aka Mala Website: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
Rating: M  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Jen has finally succeeded in leaving her parent's apartment. But will her parent's have the final revenge?  
  
Category: Jen/Drue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Author's Note: Please R&R  
  
The next morning, Jen sat slumped at the kitchen table. Her father was ranting on and on but she was barely hearing a word he was saying.  
  
At the corner of her eye she could see her mother staring out of the kitchen window. She hadn't said a word.  
  
"This is the final straw young lady," Mr Lindley said as he leaned into Jen's face. "You are out of here."  
  
Mrs Lindley flinched and Jen felt a small sense of accomplishment at those words. That was just what she wanted.  
  
"Where will I go?" she asked smartly.  
  
"Don't act all smug, Jennifer. Once I've teed it all up, I'll let you know," Mr Lindley said evenly. "In the meantime, you're grounded. Get to your room. I don't want to see your face."  
  
Jen pushed the chair back and it scratched loudly against the expensively tiled floor. She looked up at her father in time to see his hand slap sharply against her cheek.  
  
A small cry escaped her lips as her head flew back.  
  
"Don't touch me again," Jen said tightly as a tear came to her eye.  
  
Jen glanced at her mother and while Mrs Lindley looked horrified, she didn't say a word.  
  
She turned on her heel and stalked out of the kitchen. She had no intention of going to her room. She wanted to see Veronica, her best friend.  
  
Mrs Lindley jumped as she heard the front door slam.  
  
Mr Lindley looked ready to kill but instead of going after Jen, he picked up the phone.  
  
~*~  
  
"You used Drue to get out of your parent's apartment?" Veronica asked incredulously.  
  
Jen nodded proudly.  
  
"Why couldn't you just leave?" she asked.  
  
Jen looked at Veronica as if she were stupid.  
  
"Because then I would have nothing. Now they're going to get me a room on campus. It's perfect," Jen explained.  
  
"Poor Drue," Veronica said, knowing the torch he carried for Jen. "How is he?"  
  
"I haven't spoken to him. He won't call for a while. My dad will kill him if he sees him," Jen said.  
  
"Jenny, I love you but that was cruel. Drue is your best friend. He cares about you so much," Veronica said.  
  
"I know but now we can see each other more often. He can't come to the apartment anyway. My father has always hated him," Jen said.  
  
"When will you find out about the room on campus?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Soon I hope. I can't take it much longer," Jen answered.  
  
Jen looked up at the clock on Veronica's living room wall.  
  
"I should get home. I'm grounded," Jen said.  
  
Veronica shook her head with amusement. She couldn't believe the things this girl got away with.  
  
"If you see Drue, tell him I'll call him as soon as I'm settled on campus," Jen said.  
  
"Okay, catch ya," Veronica called as Jen slammed out of the apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
Jen entered the apartment to find it eerily quiet. She could hear the faint sounds of cutlery on china.  
  
As she walked quietly past the kitchen, her father called out to her.  
  
"What?" she asked sullenly.  
  
"Sit down, Jennifer," her father said. "We have news."  
  
Jen's heart leaped. This was it. She was finally out of here.  
  
"I've made a few phone calls and I've found the best option," her father began.  
  
"Lay it on me," Jen said.  
  
"If you remember, we used to take you on holidays to a town called Capeside where your Grams & Gramps live," her father began.  
  
Jen nodded slowly, not knowing why he was bringing this up.  
  
"I called her this morning. Your grandfather is very ill. It doesn't look like he's going to make it much longer," her father went on.  
  
"Oh," Jen said.  
  
She glanced at her mother although she knew Mrs Lindley had never been that close to her parents.  
  
"She needs someone to help her take care of him. He can't be alone in case he hurts himself. So I have told Evelyn that you will live with her and help her take care of him," Mr Lindley concluded.  
  
"What?" Jen blew up. "I'm not living in a dinky country town with a couple of old people. I'm not looking after an old person who's dying!"  
  
Mrs Lindley flinched and Jen almost regretted saying that.  
  
"Jennifer, the decision has been made. You leave tomorrow," Mr Lindley said.  
  
"I'm not going," Jen repeated as she shot out of the chair. "You can't make me."  
  
Mr Lindley stood up and faced his belligerent daughter.  
  
"You will do as I say or the New York police will find out about the cocaine in Drue Valentine's bedroom. They will also find out about Jeremy who slept with a 15 year old girl," he threatened.  
  
Jen was shaking with rage, but what could she do. She didn't care about Jeremy but she did care about Drue. She couldn't let him get into trouble.  
  
"Fine," she retorted. "But you'll never see me again."  
  
She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tell Drue I love him," Jen begged. "Tell him I'm sorry."  
  
"I will," Veronica promised.  
  
"Take care of him for me. Don't let him get into any trouble," Jen said, tears appearing in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I will. Oh Jenny I'll miss you," Veronica cried.  
  
The two girls embraced then were interrupted by Jen's father.  
  
"Let's go Jennifer," he said.  
  
He gently pulled Jen away from Veronica. Jen swiped at him so he let her go.  
  
"Bye sweetie. Call me as soon as you can," Veronica said.  
  
She stood back as she watched Jen follow her parents.  
  
Jen stood in front of them but refused to look them in the eye.  
  
"You don't realise it now, but we're doing the best thing for you Jennifer. Evelyn will straighten you out. Then you can come home," Mr Lindley said.  
  
"I don't want to see you again," Jen seethed. "Don't call me, ever."  
  
Mrs Lindley began to cry. Jen turned away and climbed in the front seat of the taxi.  
  
"Straight to Capeside with no stops," Mr Lindley said through the open window. "When I call Evelyn tonight, you better be there or Drue goes to jail."  
  
"I hate you!" Jen screamed.  
  
Mr Lindley stepped back and put his arm around his wife. They watched as the taxi reversed out of the driveway.  
  
Jen stared out of the window at her best friend. She didn't want to look at her parents. She couldn't. She would never forgive them for what they were doing.  
  
She blew Veronica a kiss and watched until her home was a speck in the distance.  
  
Jen settled back in the seat and put her Walkman on. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered what Capeside would be like.  
  
She was about to start her new life.  
  
Wild Jennifer Lindley in a tiny country town. Poor Capeside was in for it. 


End file.
